Love at first save
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Youko's POV) "Hahaha, what a crybaby!" laughed one bully. "Sheesh, stop crying so much, crybaby!" yelled another. This was the daily routine that happened in my life. My name Youko Toujou, but they referred to me as "Crybaby" because I was emotional. This day was no different then any other day, or so I thought. But this day, July 17th, was very important. They were bullying me just like any other day, calling me names and telling me how it would be better if I died. But something changed... "Hey, you guys! Stop bullying her!" Came a shout from an elder boy, who seemed two or three years older than me. I've seen him around before but never really got the chance to start a conversation. "Crap! It's Shota!" One bully shouted. "You better leave her alone, or else..." The guy, called Shota, replied, his eyes emitting a weird glow that made the bullies flee. Then he approached me. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern in his voice. Suddenly, I touched his face, to his surprise. "W-What are you-" He said. "Your eyes. They're beautiful..." I said. Shota was surprised I said that, as he looked away, his face red with embarrassment. "Whatever you say..." He replied. "Oh, thank you for saving me!" I responded, getting off of the ground. "No problem. I did what anyone would've done." He said. "Youko." I said, out of the blue. "Huh?" He asked. "My name is Youko. Youko Toujou." I fully said. "What's your name?" I asked. "It's Shota. Shota Aizawa." He replied. At that moment, I knew we would be friends, forever. However, I never knew what was really to come for us. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Youko's POV) "Shota!" I said, excitedly. "Huh? What is it, Princess?" Shota responded. "Aww! You still call me that?" I said, teasingly poking his cheek. "Anyways, guess what?" I said. "What could have made you so excited?" Shota asked. "I got my quirk the other day!" I said, even more excited. "Cool. What is it?" Shota asked, stopping a smile from forming. "Well, my grandma called it 'Dollhouse Monarchy'. It happened when mommy stopped moving. But, for some reason, I can't remember..." I replied. "Hold on. Did you say your mom 'stopped moving'?" Shota asked. "Yep! She stopped moving and there was a lot of red juice on the ground. She wasn't moving. Daddy told me she was sleeping and spilled some juice on the ground." I said. "And now, we're going to visit her. She's sleeping in the brown box." Shoat stared at me, eyes widening. "Y-You-" He suddenly hugged me. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." "Huh? What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked, confused. "Shota..." I said. "Come on! Stop hugging me. You don't look so scary when you're like this." 'This girl...' Shota thought. 'Will be the death of me...' ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Youko's POV) A couple of days after... "Hahaha! Look, It's the crybaby! Sad about your mommy dying!? Hahaha!" Bullies were saying, laughing. Suddenly, Shota came up to me. "Don't listen to them, Princess." He glared at the bullies, who suddenly stopped, scared, and ran away. "I'm okay. But I have a question, Shota." I said. "What is it?" He asked. "what did they mean when the said tat my mommy is dead? What does 'dead' mean?" I asked, turning my head to the side cutely. "I-I-" Shota was stunned, and could not respond. "Y-You're too innocent. I swear..." He mumbled. "It doesn't matter, though! But, why did they put mommy in the brown box and than underground?" I asked. Shota sighed. "What am I gonna do with you...?" He grabbed my hand, and led me to my classroom. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Youko's POV) "Shota!" I screamed, as I walked into Shota's classroom. "What are you doing here, Youko?" He asked. "For some reason, they told me that I will skip a couple of grades. And to go to this classroom." I replied. "They also told me that I was smarter than all of my classmates." I continued. "Ah, I see..." He mumbled, as multiple students started staring at us, whispering. "Hey, Shota! Who is this cute little girl?" One student asked. "What's your name, Scarlet?" "My name isn't Scarlet. It's Youko. Youko Toujou." I replied. "That's a cute name for a cute little girl!" He said. "I'm Taeko. Girly, I know..." "I think your name is cute." I said, as Shota suddenly stood up. "Can you just shut up, Taeko..." He said, rather harshly. "What's up, man? Why are you so mad? ooh, wait... Now I know..." Taeko got close to Shota's ear. "You have a thing for scarlet, don't ya?" He whispered. Suddenly, Shota hit Taeko on the chin. "Shut up. You're too loud." He said. I couldn't help but laugh, They both stared at me. "You guys seem like such good friends!" I exclaimed. Taeko suddenly put his hand around my shoulders. "Me and Shota are the best of friends, just like you said Scarlet!" He said. Then the teacher walked in. "Settle down. Settle down. We have a new student today. She's younger than all of you so treat her with respect." He said, signaling to me. "Meet Youko Toujou. Daughter of famed heroes ________and _________." What was strange was that I couldn't hear who he was talking about. "Um, can you repeat that?" I asked politely. His mouth was moving, but all I heard was static. Then I fainted. I could hear screaming as my vision slowly faded to black. The last words I could hear were "Youko!" coming from a voice I very much loved to hear. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- (Youko's POV) I woke up in the nurses office a couple of hours later. "What happened?" I asked, as I slowly sat on the bed. "Oh, you fainted." Came a voice I haven't heard before. "Don't be so subtle, Ari!" Came another voice. "How crude are both of you..." Came one last voice. "W-What... Who are you?" I said as I slowly opened the curtains to reveal three girls. "Name's Ara, but my friends call me Ari. Pleased to meet ya'!" Said the girl with black hair. "My name is Ran. Pleasure." Said the girl with brown hair. "Call me Reine." Said the white haired girl, subtly. "What happened?" I asked again. "I told ya'. You fainted." Ara Said. "J-Jeez, you have to give more than that!" Ran said. Reine sighed, "Basically, you fainted suddenly, and we were tasked with bringing you to the nurses office." She said. "Oh..." I mumbled. "Well, I'm Youko. And thanks you three." I said. "No biggy." Ran said. "Yeah! It was the right thing to do, Youks." Said Ara. "Yeah..." Said Reine, starting to fall asleep. And from that moment on the four of us became friends and hung out every day. We were all inseparable, quite literally. Reine, Ran, Ara and I were the best friends and nothing could come between us. Nothing was gonna change... Right? -----------------------------------------------------------------------------